Services provided through internet homepage or the like may be used generally through process called login. For login, user's information is provided through member joining procedure, and information of ID, password, or the like for login is generated.
Since each of internet sites has separate operation subjects, ID and password is also managed separately, respectively. Each of internet sites guides periodically to change password generated at the time of joining to maintain security. Besides the password change, as a secondary security means, there is a case of SMS authentication key method or a case of providing security application separately. Due to change the password in periodic or non-periodic base for security reinforcement, there may be generated some trouble that user should manage the password separately.
And, in case that a separate guidance service for access status on access to an internet site is not provided, an internet site login may be established by a third person in a state that the user does not know. In case of login by social login method, the login at Naver, KakaoTalk, Facebook or the like may be realized through account sharing, by which there may exist a login realization without user's recognition, or a piracy possibility of account.
In case of password storage tool method, a password management through a toolbar password storage function, browser password storage function or password application may be exampled. An automatic storage method may be vulnerable to security since other users may be able to access. In case of toolbar or password application, change in password is also needed for hacking prevention or the like, which causes inconvenience.